There are many imaging modalities routinely used today for various types of filmless x-rays and fingerprint sensing. Examples include optical imaging, which is the predominant imaging technique for fingerprints, ultrasonic imaging, and capacitive imaging. For each of the specific imaging techniques there are pros and cons. Optical imaging produces a pattern of light and dark that makes up a visual impression of a fingerprint with components that are easily obtained and inexpensive. However, that visual image produced under optical imaging can be tainted by stray light or surface contamination of the imaging plate. Ultrasonic imaging enables the user to see beneath the skin providing more information as a biometric measure. However, ultrasonic imaging is slow, expensive, bulky, and data intensive. Capacitive imaging is widely used for small size finger print sensors, e.g., line scanners or single finger areas, because of its simple structure. However, for large area finger print scanners, i.e., those having a so-called 4-4-1 format, utilizing capacitive imaging techniques has proven difficult due to unreasonable component costs and difficulties in meeting an optimal signal-to-noise ratio.